


Running After You

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Without Morgan to get the physical waived, Garcia turns to Alvez (and Roxy!) for some early-morning running.





	Running After You

    “ _This_ is why you’re my least favorite profiler,” Garcia grumbled, meeting Luke just after dawn in the park.   
  
    “Because I brought you coffee?” Luke held out a steaming, disposable cup like a peace offering, and saw Garcia lighten. “And my puppy?”   
  
    Whistling for Roxy to come, Luke watched Garcia finally smile up at him, bent down to his dog.   
  
    “Fine, you can go back to being someone I tolerate,” she said, going back to frowning at him from behind her coffee cup. “Until you make me _run._ ”   
  
    With a short laugh, Luke shook his head, “Well, that was some pretty short-lived tolerance, huh, Garcia?” Folding his arms across his chest, Luke tried to return her glare and keep the smile off his face, “Seeing as we’re here to… you know, _run,”_ he smiled, noticing her running sneakers as an indication that she _had_ come to run. “You’re a lot shorter without your heels,” Luke commented, even as Garcia straightened up to her tallest.   
  
    “If I thought I could pass the FBI physical in _wedges_ , believe me, I wouldn’t be _all_ the way down here,” Garcia sighed, dumping her empty cup in the garbage pail, and reluctantly, followed Luke’s lead when he started jogging in front of her. Roxy followed, too, and Penelope felt a little better about running. For all of five minutes.   
  
     “Who in the FBI even _needs_ to run, _anyways,_ bunch’ve dumb suits, walking around making the dumb rules…” Garcia trailed off, huffing a deep breath at Luke’s smirk. “Well, yeah, _you_ guys need to run and everything, but not like… _me._ All my speed’s in my fingers, and my big, pretty brain…” Starting another lap, Garcia groaned. “If I knew there would’ve been running, maybe I wouldn’t have taken Hotch’s deal.” She bluffed, and they both knew it.   
  
    “You can train your body to do anything you want it to, if you just have enough time and patience,” Luke tried to be encouraging, pulling them over to a side of the running path, and giving Roxy a water break.   
  
    “The physical’s in six weeks, I need to _seriously_ cut down the time on my mile lap,” fanning herself with her hand, Garcia smiled at Roxy’s happy nips at Luke’s fingers dripping her droplets of water. “If I’m gonna see you every morning for six weeks, I’m gonna need to see that sweet little face, too.”   
  
    “Now, don’t get sad when I tell you this, but I’m gonna have you passing that physical by week four, no six weeks required,” Luke smiled at Garcia’s doubtful face. “What, you don’t trust me?”   
  
    “ _Least_ favorite,” Garcia grumbled, when they started running again.


End file.
